One Shots: Roza Belikova and Dimitri Belikov
by Piaviolina1313
Summary: Rose Hathaway-Belikova is a fearless guardian and a wife to the love of her life, Dimitri Belikov. These one-shots are all in chronological order but they don't follow a specific story line, so read to find out about how they go about life. Will there be kids? Will there be drama?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! This fanfic is going to be a little different from what I'm used to doing. Each chapter is going to be a one-shot of Rose and Dimitri's life in the future. Well, I guess they're one-shots. The chapters are going to seem like they're bits and pieces from a bigger story. It's hard to explain. NOTE: Dimitri was never a strigoi and he's only a year older than Rose. I hope you enjoy these one-shots, I know that I'll enjoy writing them!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own VA.**

 **RPOV:**

Things between Dimitri and I had been strained to say the least. We were in our second year of marriage; in fact, it had only been two months since our two year anniversary. Even though we still loved each other madly, we fought and made up on a regular basis. I hated how things had taken a turn for the worse since our first wedding anniversary. I longed for the days where we woke up together and spent time with each other.

Dimitri took extra shifts at night to avoid sleeping with me, and I would often come downstairs in the morning to him sleeping away on the living room couch. We fought about the most ridiculous things; chores, guardian shifts, eating habits, you name it. This time though, it was a huge disagreement. We never had a fight which lasted longer than three days or so, but this time around was completely different. In fact, we had been freezing each other out for the past week and Dimitri had voluntarily left the bedroom every single night to sleep in the guest bedroom.

It was about children. He wanted them, so, so badly. I, on the other hand, wasn't sure if my body was ready yet. I was only 22 and he was only 23. I didn't see the rush, but Dimitri had been pestering me to think about having kids more and more. I finally snapped and told him that if he wanted kids so badly right now, then he could go find another wife. He had been quite taken aback and upset, but I was too angry to care.

 **Flashback:**

" _Roza, all I want is for you to be my wife and the mother of my children," he murmured as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I sighed and looked out the window of our bedroom, relaxing into his chest._

" _I don't know if I'm ready," I whispered and turned around to face him. "We're so young… What if I can't do it? What if we can't do it?"_

" _Milaya, you will be perfect. I know it. Just think about it. Miniature versions of us, running around the house. This huge house that Lissa has given us is so bare and empty without the pitter patter of small feet on the wooden floors," he said, caressing my cheek lightly._

" _Dimitri, I don't see why you want kids right now! Our jobs are at their highest peak. You're defending Christian Ozera, the king, and I'm defending Vasilisa Dragomir, the queen. They're our best friends too. How could you be asking for more?" I cried, prying myself away from his strong arms._

 _He rubbed his face in exasperation. "I want to carry on the Belikov name. I want to have kids with you. I want to love the creation of our hearts as much as I love you."_

" _I've told you multiple times. I want to do all of that with you, I really do. But not right now," I said, folding my arms over my chest._

" _Roza, I understand that you're afraid that we're too young, but we're not. Christian and Lissa already have Landon. He's almost two now. Eddie and Mia have Callie. I'm just eager to have children with you as well," he sighed._

" _Well if you want kids so bad then maybe you should find a new wife!" I screamed. My chest was heaving and I was positive that my face was red. Dimitri's jaw dropped, and then his face went slack. His guardian mask was up but I could sense that he was holding back unimaginable loads of anger._

" _I see," he said simply and walked out of our bedroom. I heard him shuffle through the coat closet downstairs and I heard the front door open, then close. He was gone._

 **End Flashback**

It had been a week. An entire week of sleeping without Dimitri. He was always off at work during the day and spending afternoons with his friends. I knew he was angry as well, but I doubted he felt the regret that I did. He had to be as mad as a hatter that I had told him to find a new wife.

It was one in the morning, and I had unsuccessfully tried to lull myself to sleep for the past four hours.. It was proving quite a difficult task. Tears welled up in my eyes as I turned towards the empty space next to me in bed. I clutched his cold pillow and muffled my sobs as I breathed in the scent that I had been longing for.

Finally giving up, I crept downstairs to get a glass of water and maybe watch some TV when I was met by the soft glow of Dimitri's computer. He looked up from the living room couch and raised his eyebrow.

"What are you doing up? It's past midnight," he said quietly. His laptop was on his knee and he had his glasses on, which made him all the more hotter.

"I couldn't sleep," I murmured, wringing my hands nervously. "What about you?"

"Couldn't sleep either," he replied sheepishly.

"Oh," I said awkwardly. I padded into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water, which I choked down. He turned back to his laptop, also unsure of what to do. Before I walked up the stairs, I shot one last glance at my husband. "Good night," I mumbled.

"Thanks. Good night," he said, watching me go up the stairs. I crawled back into the frigid bed, sighing. I stared at the ceiling for a good half hour before I heard him close the door to the guest bedroom. Soon after, I heard the soft snores from his mouth through the walls. I bit my lip nervously before finally making up my mind. I jumped out of bed stealthily and tip-toed into the guest bedroom. I climbed underneath the warm covers and snuggled close to Dimitri. He stirred, but didn't wake. I drifted off into a much needed sleep, a small smile on my face.

 **DPOV:**

I woke up to my wife cuddled against my chest, breathing softly with her nose buried into my shirt. A smile shone on her beautiful sleeping face, one that I hadn't seen since our honeymoon. I kissed her forehead softly, brushing her hair from her face. I loved her with everything in my heart, despite what she might think. It had been driving me nuts to not go to bed with her by my side. I was absolutely miserable when we fought and this time had been particularly nasty.

I knew it was not in my place to push her to have a baby. I just wanted one so bad. Landon Dragomir Ozera was turning two in a month, and Callie was turning one in half a year. Hell, even Sonya had a child now.

"Hi," Rose mumbled as she gripped my shirt possessively.

"Dobre utram maya Roza," I responded, leaning down to give her a kiss. She looked up at me with a mischievous look in her brown eyes. She flipped us over so that she was straddling my waist.

"So you know that baby that you wanted?" she asked, running her hands down my chest. I was having trouble concentrating with my desire pushing up against her thigh.

"Yes," I squeaked out as she leaned in close.

"I'm ready now," she breathed, kissing me with passion.

"What changed your mind?" I wasn't complaining of course, but I wanted to make sure that she truly wanted this.

"You were right. We aren't too young and I want to start a family with the love of my life," she murmured. I pulled her nightgown over her head and kissed her again.

"I never want to sleep without you again," I growled as we made love.

We screamed each others' names before collapsing on the bed.

"I love you Comrade," she whispered, snuggling closer to me.

I smiled and kissed her neck softly. "As I love you Roza."

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Leave me some love :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers, I absolutely adore you guys. And another big thank you to the rest of my readers, I love you as well :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own VA.**

 **RPOV:**

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Dimitri asked, searching my face worriedly.

"Comrade, I'll be fine. For heaven's sake, I'm sixteen weeks pregnant, not a grandma in hospice care," I chastised, shooing him out the door. He was supposed to accompany Christian and Lissa to St. Petersburg for a royal conference and my place as head guardian of the queen was replaced by him for the time being, seeing that I couldn't fight in my condition.

"I love you. Stay out of trouble," he said, giving me a sweet kiss before stepping into the armored car awaiting in our driveway. I ducked back inside, grabbing a hidden bag of potato chips. I stuffed my face greedily, knowing that I would have to stick to Dimitri's strict menu of vegetables, fruit, and grains once he got back. He had banned all junk food and unhealthy foods from our house, claiming that our unborn baby would be poisoned from chocolate and candy.

"Roza, you know that Dimka doesn't like it when you eat unhealthy," Viktoria chided from the doorway.

"How did you even get in?" I asked, exasperated.

"Dimka asked me to watch you while he was gone. He left a spare set of keys with me and Adrian," she responded sheepishly.

"Ugh, I just wish that he would stop being so overprotective!" I groaned, flopping back onto the living room couch. "Sometimes I just want to slap him."

"I heard that Roza," Dimitri's voice came in from the overhead speaker system.

"What did you do?" I cried.

"Baby monitors around the entire house, all linked to a live stream on my phone," he replied.

I threw one of my slippers at the baby monitor which was mounted on the mantle above the fireplace. I leaned back in satisfaction and flicked through channels on the TV.

 **DPOV:**

"Roza, I'm home," I called out, leaving my shoes in a neat formation near the door. I spotted her on the couch, flipping through a magazine. I dropped my heavy duffel bag on the ground and made my way over to her. I scooped her up into my arms and kissed her forehead. Sitting down on the couch, I placed her on my lap so that she was resting her head against my chest.

"I missed you," I said, burying my face in her hair. Three days was much too long to be away from my beautiful wife.

She remained silent, glancing through her magazine. I sighed.

"Are you still upset about the baby monitors?" I asked, lifting her chin so that she would look into my eyes.

"Of course I'm upset! I've told you many many times that I can take care of myself!" she shouted, glaring at me. I rubbed my face with one hand in frustration.

"I'm just concerned about you Roza," I admitted.

Her face softened. "I know you are. And I am really lucky to have such a sweet husband, but you're crossing the line. I need you to trust me."

"I'm sorry. I will try my best to stop hovering," I said, brushing the hair from her gorgeous face.

"Mm. I love you," she said, burrowing into my shirt. "I missed you a lot."

"I missed you too my love," I said before attaching my lips to hers passionately.

I placed one hand on her stomach gently and she smiled as I began to murmur things in Russian to the baby.

"Daddy loves you," I whispered.

 **6 Months Later…**

 **RPOV:**

"I. Want. You. Out," I growled at my enormous stomach. I was now eight months pregnant and nearing 9 months. Dimitri had insisted on taking the rest of the month off, saying that he needed to be at home just in case I felt ill or went into labor.

"All in due time," Dimitri said, kissing my forehead affectionately. I groaned and laid my head on the kitchen counter.

"I'm so ready to get her out of me," I grumbled.

"Is our daughter giving you grief?" he asked, coming over to splay his hands on my stomach.

"Your child has been elbowing my bladder all night."

He chuckled and embraced me as best as he could with my protruding abdomen.

"I am so proud of you," he murmured into my ear.

"You owe me one for incubating your evil spawn," I joked, giving him a tired smile. He laughed and kissed my cheek before starting up the stove.

"Anything you want my love."

 **WARNING: BIRTH SCENE - Nothing too graphic, I assure you. Just didn't want anyone to get nauseas if you're squeamish about this kind of thing.**

 **RPOV:**

"You're doing so well Roza," Dimitri whispered as we swayed in the middle of the hospital room. A low moan came out of my mouth as a ripple of pain washed over my stomach. My head was pressed against my husband's chest and my arms were draped around his neck while he held my hips as we swung side to side gently.

I raised my head briefly with my eyes closed as the pain eased. He kissed my lips softly, rubbing my belly comfortingly.

"How much longer?" I asked, breathlessly. The nurse came over and checked my cervix.

"Not much longer sweetie. You're at nine centimeters," she reported before jotting down a few things on her clipboard.

"Ahh," I moaned as I felt a new contraction come. Dimitri held my sore hips dutifully as I rocked back and forth, opening my pelvis. A couple of contractions later, I felt the need to push and my Russian comrade lifted me onto the bed so that I could deliver our baby.

"Bear down Rose," the doctor instructed. I tucked my chin to my chest and gasped as I felt the baby drop down.

"Almost there milaya," Dimitri whispered as I went in for another push. My face turned red and I let out a scream as I brought our daughter into the world.

"Congratulations, you have a gorgeous little girl," the doctor said as she laid the baby onto my stomach.

"She's so cute," I said, tears flowing freely down my cheeks. Dimitri cut the cord and kissed my forehead.

"I love you and our little girl so much," he murmured. I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder as I cradled the new addition to our family.

 **A/N: Any suggestions for the next few chapters? I would love to hear them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Anybody have suggestions for the next chapter or future chapters?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own VA.**

I groaned as I awoke to the screams of Lydia. She was a month old now and was quite the fussy baby. Dimitri woke as well, rubbing his eyes sleepily as our daughter kept voicing her frustrations in incomprehensible wails through the baby monitor.

"I'll get her," he volunteered, sliding out of our bed in his sweatpants. A few minutes later, he brought back a tearful but quiet Lydia in his arms. I took her from him, tickling her tiny stomach.

"Hi baby," I murmured as she latched onto my breast. "Mommy and Daddy would love it if you would sleep through the night."

Dimitri chuckled softly and stroked her tiny feet gently, marveling at how tiny they were. Lydia's big brown eyes blinked up at me, her mouth still sucking on my breast. I smiled and leaned against Dimitri's shoulder as she finished up her nighttime feeding.

I rocked her to sleep and then walked into the nursery, soothing her as she fussed when I set her down into her crib. I turned the white noise machine on before exiting the room. I climbed into the warm bed next to my husband, sighing as I closed my eyes. I knew that it would only be a matter of time before Lydia woke again.

"Tired?" Dimitri asked, wrapping his arms around my waist. I snuggled into his chest.

"So tired," I murmured, drifting off into sleep with Dimitri stroking my hair comfortingly.

Another month passed by and Lydia's insistent midnight cries decreased dramatically, much to the relief of Dimitri and I. She grew more and more each day and I loved watching every second of it.

"Who's at the door?" I asked. It was a bright summer day and we weren't expecting anyone.

"Guardian Callahan," Dimitri responded before opening the door. I heard them greet each other and Dimitri welcoming him in.

"Guardian Callahan, what brings you here?" I asked politely, rising from the couch with Lydia cradled protectively in my arms.

"I'm here with news from St. Vladimir's," he said. I motioned for him and Dimitri to sit down in the armchairs across from me.

After they were seated, Guardian Callahan began. "There's a ceremony over at St. Vladimir's, for the new recruits coming in the fall. However, we need an experienced guardian to be present at the event. We would ask both of you to attend, but since Guardian Hathaway has an infant, we are only asking for Guardian Belikov. So, Guardian Belikov, would you do us the honor of welcoming our initiates? It'll be about a week long."

I spoke up. "This is a big topic that I think we need to discuss as a family. Could we get back to you?"

'Of course," he responded. We said our farewells and Guardian Callahan left.

After I closed the door, I joined Dimitri back on the couch.

"Do you want to go?" I asked, not sure where to start.

"Yes, but I don't want to leave you and Lydia. Would you be okay with me leaving for an entire week?

"Well, I obviously don't want you to leave. But if you really want to, I'll be fine for a week."

"Thank you," he said, kissing my lips softly. "Let me call Guardian Callahan to see when I'm supposed to leave."

A couple minutes later, he came back with a not so happy look on his face. "I leave tomorrow," he said with a heavy heart.

"Hey, don't worry about me. You go have fun," I told him with a small smile.

"Are you sure?" he asked, searching my eyes with concern.

"Positive," I said, trying to sound cheery. I hated that he was going to be gone for an entire week, but he deserved a little break. He hadn't been sleeping well from stress and taking care of Lydia.

The next morning, his bags were packed and wheeled to the front door.

"I love you and so does Lydia," I said, giving him one last hug. He smiled as he placed a kiss on our daughter's head.

"I love you too and I promise that I will be back on Saturday," he said before climbing into the car. I waved as he pulled out of the driveway and watched as he disappeared from view.

A week dragged by and on Saturday, I was more than ready to see the love of my life once again. I made his favorite dinner, lit candles around the dining room and turned some romantic music on. I was in the middle of pouring two glasses of wine when my phone started to buzz with a call.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby," Dimitri breathed. I smiled, happy to hear his voice.

"Has the plane landed already?" I asked, glancing at the clock. It was six o'clock, but his flight wasn't supposed to arrive until six forty-five.

"Um, about that…" he said, trailing off. My eyes widened at his words.

"What? What happened?" I inquired, pressing him for details.

"I was invited by an old friend of mine, Guardian Seamoor, to a guardians-only event tomorrow and everyone was really excited to see me so I said yes. I won't be back until Monday," he said meekly. My bottom lip started to tremble.

"What the hell? You texted me nonstop this week, telling me that you wanted to come home as soon as possible, but now you want to stay there? What's going on?" A tear slid down my cheek, but I couldn't help it. I was more than a little upset.

"I'm sorry Roza, I couldn't say no to them. They're a really important group of people to me," he said, his voice pleading for forgiveness.

"Don't you Roza me," I said angrily. "I'm sure they're important to you. More important than your wife and your two month old child. I was really looking forward to seeing you today Dimitri," I cried.

"I know you were and I'm so sorry. Look, I have to go, a friend is taking me to dinner. I love you and I miss you," he said hurriedly.

"Whatever. I'll see you on Monday or whenever you decide to come back," I bit out before throwing my phone across the room. I fed Lydia and set her down for a nap before sadly eating dinner alone. I blew out all the candles and climbed into bed, feeling more lonely than ever before. Just before I was about to drift off, I heard an insistent beeping downstairs. I jumped out of bed to retrieve my phone before it woke Lydia up.

I picked up my surprisingly unharmed phone and checked the screen. Three texts flashed across the screen.

 _I love you and I'm so sorry. ~D_

 _Please, I need you to forgive me Roza. ~D_

 _I can't sleep without you beside me. ~D_

I snorted sarcastically before bursting into tears. He was being so sweet and I knew I shouldn't be too mad at him for not coming home sooner. I crawled back into the empty bed, sniffling. I thought of how I would make it up to him before I fell into a restless slumber.

"Ugh, men," I cried as I put my face in my hands the next morning.

"What's wrong?" Lissa asked as she busied herself in my kitchen.

"Well you know how Dimitri and I had that whole argument about him not coming home sooner?" She nodded.

"He's being so sweet now and it's making me feel guilty. I don't know what to do," I groaned.

"Let me see," she said, prying my phone from my fingers. Her eyes skimmed the other two texts he had sent overnight.

 _I miss holding you in my arms at night. ~D (2:04 AM)_

 _Missing you like crazy. I love you and Lydia. ~D (3:34 AM)_

"Wow, talk about bipolar," she said, rolling her eyes.

"But that's the thing! I think I'm the bipolar one. I overreacted when he told me he wasn't coming home, then I was angry, then I was sad, and now I feel guilty." I closed my eyes and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Rose, why don't you just apologize when he gets back? You guys fight and make up 24/7. This time isn't any different," she snorted. "I should know. I can hear the make up sex from my house."

I let out a small laugh. "That sounds like a good plan. I'm going to go feed Lydia and maybe write something nice for him. I'll see you later though?"

"Sure. Good luck," she said before skipping back to her house.

On Monday, I woke up feeling happier and more optimistic than ever. I changed into a pretty sundress and let my hair down in loose waves, just the way I knew would drive Dimitri insane with lust. I searched up how to make bliny and four failed attempts later, I managed to create a stack of the Russian pancakes. I set out some jam and started the coffee machine when I heard the thud of bags in the front hallway. I pretended to be scavenging the cupboard for something as Dimitri walked into the kitchen.

He looked like hell. His hair wasn't tied back and it was everywhere. There were bags under his tired eyes and his face was pale from fatigue. He hadn't shaved and I could see stubble on his chin and jawline.

"Hey," he finally said, sighing.

"Hi," I said. He sighed again in exasperation.

"Roza, I'm so sorry. I know I let you down and words cannot express how much I regret staying there," he said, coming over to me.

"I know. I got all the texts," I said with a small smile. "I missed you and I'm sorry too," I murmured as he wrapped me up into his arms.

"Is that bliny?" he asked, his eyes widening in surprise.

"I wanted to make it up to you for overreacting," I said sheepishly. He grabbed me again and planted a tender kiss on my lips.

"You are the most amazing wife I could ask for," he breathed, running his hands down the length of my body.

"I've missed you so much milaya," he said as I moaned from the pleasure he was causing in me.

"We'd better save this for the bedroom," I joked as I pulled away breathlessly.

"This is far from over," he said, swatting my ass playfully. We made our way up the stairs to wake Lydia from her seemingly endless slumber.

"Hi baby," Dimitri cooed. "Daddy's home."

Lydia's eyes fluttered open and she started waving her chubby legs and arms in excitement as she caught sight of her father. Dimitri scooped her up and placed kisses all over her face.

"I'm never leaving you two," he whispered as he pulled me in for a family hug.

 **A/N: So sorry for the late update. I hope you'll forgive me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: How are you guys liking the one shots? Do you think I should continue, make an actual story, or perhaps both? By the way, I am so truly sorry for the late update. I've been really sick and it took two trips to the emergency room to get me up and running.**

 **DPOV:**

"There's something that you're not telling me," I said as Rose sat in front of me in our bed.

"Like what?" she said, rolling her eyes. She had been quite irritable this week for no apparent reason.

"Maybe this will ring a bell?" I asked icily, raising an empty bottle of anti-depressants.

Her eyes shot wide open and she lunged forward to snatch the bottle from my fingers.

"Where'd you get that?" she asked in an accusing tone, narrowing her eyes. My eyes hardened as well, staring back fiercely.

"Your closet isn't the best place to hide things," I bit out angrily. "When? Why? How have I not noticed you were taking medication?"

"You shouldn't have been going through my stuff," she huffed, looking away. A tear leaked out of the corner of one of my eyes as I thought of how ignorant I must have been to have not noticed my own wife's depression. I slammed my hand down on the table in frustration, causing her to look at me.

"When was this? Tell me now," I demanded, another tear rolling down my cheek.

"While you were in Baia for Vika's birthday, right after I had Lydia," she whispered, suddenly sounding defeated.

"I was only gone for two weeks. What the hell happened?" I asked, nearly shouting at her.

"Nothing, just some postpartum blues from the delivery," she said, averting her gaze. I knew she was lying; dhampirs didn't get postpartum blues.

"If you're going to lie to me, then I think I should leave for tonight," I said firmly, swiping my tears away and standing. "If our relationship is built on lies, then we shouldn't have one at all."

"Dimitri, please, just let it go. Why does it bother you so much?" she cried, rising to her feet as well.

"Do you have any idea what it's like for me to hear that my wife kept a secret as big as _depression_ away from me for so long? Do you have any idea how much it hurts that you don't trust the father of our child?" I growled, grabbing my overnight bag from the back of the closet. I shoved a few days worth of clothes into the bag angrily, tears clouding my vision.

"I do trust you. I trust you more than anyone," she said softly, reaching out for me.

"Then why do you hide things from me? I'm sorry, but I can't help but feel that this is a one-way bond we have, with me trusting you with my innermost thoughts and you giving me nothing in return." I drew back from her touch, my chest heaving. "Why won't you let me in?"

"Because you won't love me," she screamed, bursting into tears. "Because you'll love me less. Because you'll realize how much more you deserve than me," she shouted, sinking to her knees as her emotions took over. My heart broke at her words and I rushed forward to cradle her in my arms.

"Milaya, you know I could never love you less. My entire heart belongs to you," I told her as she cried into the crook of my neck, her arms clutching my neck.

"But you don't know what I've done. You'll think I'm an awful person," she sobbed as I stroked her hair. I pulled her even tighter to my chest and kissed the top of her head.

"I would never think that you are an awful person. You can tell me anything my love," I assured her as her shoulders gradually stopped shaking and she was able to take deep breaths.

"I dropped her," she whispered, almost inaudibly.

"Who?" I asked, perplexed.

"Lydia."

I felt sick in my stomach as she described how she had tripped and Lydia had gone flying. Luckily, no damage had been done, but it explained why Rose hadn't wanted to hold our daughter for the first month of her life.

"Roza, you could've told me a long time ago and we would've had this all figured out," I murmured as she snuggled into my chest, fresh tears staining my shirt.

"I was scared that you would be mad," she said quietly, sniffling. I ran my hand down her back gently, comforting her.

"I am not mad. I wished it would have never happened, of course, but it was not your fault. Lydia is safe and that is all that matters," I said, kissing the top of her head.

She continued to cry softly and I moved her to our bed, enveloping her in my arms and holding her close as she burrowed into my chest. Soon, she exhausted herself and I reveled in the feeling of having her in my arms as she slept peacefully.

 **A/N: You guys have no idea how sorry I am for this late update. Hopefully, I'll be on my A game soon so you guys can see the new story I've been working on ;) keep an eye out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This one is going to be extra good because I know the previous chapter kinda sucked :/**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own VA.**

 **Four Years Later…..**

 **RPOV:**

"Another one?" I protested as Dimitri forced me into a silver parka. It barely zipped over my growing stomach.

"I will not take risks over your health and baby Alisa's health," he told me sternly as he knelt down and slipped a pair of fuzzy boots onto my swollen feet.

"You know what, Comrade?" I asked, placing a hand on his soft hair.

"What?"

"I am so not looking forward to doing this whole 'I'm pregnant so now you'll go into overprotective mode' stage again," I said, sighing. He stood up and laughed, his chest rumbling with the deep vibrations of his voice.

"I've held off as long as I can, Roza. You're at six months along and now that you're nearing the third trimester, I can't help but try to take care of you," he said, pulling me close to him.

It was true, he had stayed out of the raging path of my pregnancy hormones so far. I sighed and rested my head against his chest, wincing at the discomfort of my huge belly pressed against his solid abs.

"Only a couple months more," he breathed in my ear. I nodded and laced our fingers together as we walked out the door. I gasped as I saw the gorgeous white snow drift lazily down from the sky and onto our front lawn. I heard Landon and Lydia playing over in Lissa's yard and I smiled as I saw them build a snowman and make snow angels. Christian waved from his front porch in his flannel pajama bottoms and a white shirt. He raised his steaming cup of coffee and winked as I glared at him, upset that the doctor hadn't been letting me drink coffee.

"It's so beautiful," I murmured, taking in the sight of the pine trees dusted in a layer of pure white snow. Dimitri smiled and held up our intertwined hands, kissing the back of my hand.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, pressing his lips to my cheek. I grinned and curled myself into his body, snuggling my face into the crook of his warm neck. He wrapped his arms around me and we stood on our porch like that, enjoying each other's company.

The next few months flew by, and soon enough, I was almost at my due date.

"Mommy, lift me up," Lydia whined, jumping up and down. Her four year old hands grasped at my arms and I almost lost my balance as she pulled increasingly harder.

"Honey, Mommy can't pick you up right now. Baby Aleksandr is making Mommy very tired," I said wearily, placing a hand on my enormous stomach. Xander was, without a doubt, going to take on the size of his father after he was born.

Lydia pouted and marched into the kitchen. I trailed behind, waddling unsteadily on my swollen ankles.

"What's the matter? Are you hungry?" I asked as she opened the pantry.

She nodded and I reached over to hand her a box of animal crackers.

"NOT THOSE!" she screeched and I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths to try to rid my head of the headache that had just formed.

"I WANT THE APPLESAUCE!" she yelled and I pressed a hand to my forehead, letting out a shuddering breath of air.

"Lydia Angelica Belikova, please ask me nicely," I said in a tired voice.

"NOW!" she continued to scream, stomping her feet on the ground.

I felt tears come to my eyes as a wave of fatigue and the pounding sensation in my head overcame me. Shutting my eyes, I sighed and rubbed my rounded abdomen, trying to relieve the stress. Suddenly, I heard a pair of heavy footsteps walk towards me and I immediately relaxed as my husband's strong arms embraced me from behind. I turned around and shed tears into the crook of his neck as he murmured sweet nothings into my ear.

"Mommy?" Lydia questioned in a quiet voice from behind me.

"Lydia, go up to your room," Dimitri said softly as he stroked my hair. "We'll talk about your behavior later."

"Is Mommy going to be okay?" she mumbled. I could imagine her nervously twisting her hands together.

"Yes. Go upstairs now," Dimitri said. I heard her scamper upstairs and I let out a breath as Dimitri tightened his grip on me.

"It's so exhausting," I cried as I clutched his shirt in my hands. He kissed my earlobe softly, caressing my belly.

"I know and I cannot imagine the discomfort you are going through. But try not to be too stressed my love, it isn't good for the baby."

I nodded and wiped my tears away. He bent down and attached his lips to mine gently.

"Only a little bit longer, I promise," he whispered.

 **A/N: Hating myself because I haven't updated in so long. Huge thank you to russia2774 for reminding me to update.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Extension of the previous chapter, as requested by Alena (luciinwaters). Love you all to bits :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own VA.**

 **DPOV:**

"Lydia," I called as I knocked on her bedroom door. I heard her footsteps and my heart sank as I took in the sight of her tear stained face and her tiny hands clutching her teddy bear to her chest.

"Have you been crying milaya?" I asked as I hoisted her into my arms. She did not respond but snuggled her face into the crook of my neck, wrapping one of her arms around my neck. I rubbed her back soothingly.

"Is Mommy okay?" she sniffled, pulling away to look into my eyes.

"She's taking a nap right now, but she is fine," I replied softly, leading her to her bed. We sat down next to each other. "Lydia, you have to realize that you are not going to be the only child soon. The baby makes Mommy very tired and you have to be a good girl. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Daddy. Please don't be mad," she whispered, tears welling up in her big brown eyes.

"I could never be mad at you maya dotchka," I said, pulling her into my lap and cradling her against my warm body. "Are you tired?" I asked as I heard her yawn.

She nodded and allowed me to tuck her in under the lilac covers. I turned off her bedside lamp and set her teddy bear next to her.

"Will you tell Mommy I'm sorry?" she murmured sleepily, grabbing my hand before I could leave.

"Of course, milaya. Sleep tight," I said, bending down to kiss her forehead.

"I love you Daddy," she mumbled as I was closing the door.

"I love you too," I whispered and shut the door quietly. I turned around to find Rose standing behind me. "Are you feeling better?" I inquired, placing my hands on her stomach.

She nodded. "I heard your talk with her," she said, biting her lip. "Was she crying?"

"Just a few tears," I said, drawing her close to me.

She sighed and burrowed further into my chest. I kissed the top of her head and ran my hands through her beautiful hair.

"Will you come back to bed with me?" she asked, looking up at me with her best puppy eyes. I gave her a small smile and carried her to our bedroom. I set her down on the blankets and was going to take a quick shower before I joined her, but she had different ideas. She gripped my shirt seductively and pulled me down on top of her. I nearly lost all self control as she ran her hands down to the waistline of my pants.

"Roza, you're almost nine months pregnant," I said, gently disentangling her hands from my shirt. "We shouldn't be making love."

"Why not? The doctor said it was fine," she said, crossing her arms. "Tell me one reason why we can't."

"I just don't think we should," I said with exasperation, running my hand through my hair.

"It's because I'm too fat, isn't it?" Her bottom lip trembled slightly and I saw a tear glisten in one of her eyes.

"Milaya, you know that's not the case," I said, reaching out to try and reassure her.

"Leave me alone," she cried and bolted into our master bathroom. I heard the sound of the door locking and I groaned internally.

"Roza, open the door please," I said, rapping on the glass panes of the french doors.

"No. You obviously don't want to see my ugly swollen face," she shouted and I cursed at myself for pissing her off.

"You are beautiful and I would never think that you were ugly," I said, pouring my heart out into my words. "You are the only one for me and now that you are carrying our child, you grow more beautiful each and every passing day."

"You're only saying this stuff because I'm crying."

I went and grabbed a paper clip from our bedside drawer. I kneeled down and picked the lock on the door easily, then pushed them open to find Rose appraising her body in the mirror with tears rolling down her cheeks.

I immediately drew her into my arms and cupped her face in my hands.

"You are absolutely breath-taking. And I mean it," I murmured, kissing her lips with passion.

"Really?" she asked softly, gazing down at her red and swollen arms and feet.

"Really," I said, pulling her as close as possible to my body.

 **A/N: Two updates in one day! Yay!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone! A certain reviewer… cough cough russia2774 cough cough … gave me the little extra push to convince me to start up writing again. I just got out of school for the summer and I'll try my best to update. No promises but based on feedback and reviews, I'll see if I have the motivation to keep going.**

 **To clear up some confusion: I totally messed up two chapters ago, I accidentally said baby Alisa instead of baby Aleksandr! Sorry! There's only one baby; I just accidentally used the name I chose for a girl but I ended up choosing to write in a baby boy named Aleksandr. SORRY GUYS**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own VA.**

 **RPOV:**

"Aren't you just the sweetest little thing?" I cooed at the squirming blue bundle in my arms. Aleksandr Taylan Belikov. Dimitri and I had chosen a Russian first name and a Turkish middle name to appease both Abe and Olena. I sighed happily as the new addition to our family settled down and snuggled into the warmth of my body. He was an angel and much more well-behaved than Lydia had been as a baby.

"How are you feeling?" Dimitri asked, carefully sliding into our bed, making sure not to jostle me or the baby. His warm brown eyes settled adoringly on our son and he reached out a hand to stroke Xander's wisps of soft hazel hair.

"I'm good. A little tired, but very happy," I murmured, leaning my head on my husband's defined shoulder. He wrapped an arm around me instinctively, before gently placing a kiss on the top of my head. We cuddled contently, gazing at Aleksandr as he drifted in and out of sleep. I marveled at his tiny toes and fingers, occasionally lifting a hand to tickle his feet.

Just as Dimitri and I were starting to join in on the nap session, we were startled awake when the door to the garage downstairs was slammed shut. Dimitri stealthily jumped out from under the covers and gripped his stake. One could never be too careful.

Aleksandr whined quietly, but didn't cry. I scooped him up protectively, glancing warily between Dimitri and our bedroom door. A pair of stomping footsteps raced up the stairs and before Dimitri could open the door, our daughter burst in and yelled, "MOMMY YOU'RE BACK!" before promptly flinging herself onto the bed. I cried out as pain shot through me; after all, I had only given birth two days ago. My cry woke Xander up and the waterworks started.

"Lydia! No! You have to be gentle!" Dimitri scolded breathlessly as he pulled her off of the bed. I rocked the baby back and forth, soothing his wails. Lydia looked at Dimitri's stern face and then at my worried one as I tended to the baby. Her big, beautiful eyes welled up with tears and she fisted her pretty pink dress into her hands. A tear slid down her rosy cheek and another and another.

"Oh, baby, don't cry. Come here, Mommy missed you," I said softly, giving her a smile. I patted Dimitri's side of the bed and she crawled up hesitantly. She bit her lip and sat down on the edge of the blanket. I transferred Xander into Dimitri's awaiting arms and drew my precious daughter closer. She rested her head against my chest and held my hand as I placed kisses all over her face. Dimitri sat down as well and lowered Aleksandr so Lydia could see.

"Hi Xander! I'm Lydia Angelica, but you can call me Lydia. I'm your big sister. Grow up fast so we can play," she whispered excitedly. She stretched out her hand and brushed his cheek, watching in fascination as his eyes fluttered open.

My eyes misted over as I watched her meet her baby brother for the first time. As if sensing my emotional state, Dimitri reached over both of our children and grasped my hand, sending me a warm smile as well.

" _I love you,_ " he mouthed and I gave him a watery smile in return. We let Lydia talk to Aleksandr for a while until it was bedtime. Dimitri carried her to her bedroom and helped her into her pajamas as I watched from the doorway, Xander cradled in my arms. She kissed me goodnight, as well as the baby, and her Daddy too.

"Goodnight milaya. We love you," Dimitri whispered as he shut the door. He draped his arm around me as we walked back down the hallway towards our bedroom. He took Aleksandr from my embrace and set him into his crib. I hovered over our new baby and watched as his chest rose and fell. I could've been there forever, had Dimitri not dragged me into bed. He turned off the lights and snuggled up behind me. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he pulled me as close to him as possible. I let out a sigh and turned around restlessly.

"You awake?" I whispered, placing a hand on his chest.

"I am now," Dimitri replied with a chuckle. "What's wrong Roza?"

"I just… I can't stop thinking about Aleksandr. What if he stops breathing?" I mumbled, suddenly feeling foolish for even thinking such morbid thoughts.

"Rose, I promise you that we will know if there is something wrong. He will be fine. Sleep, my love. I know you're tired," he whispered and placed a loving kiss to my forehead.

And so I slept.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So sorry for last chapter's mishap; Google Docs put in a bunch of computer coding and whatnot. Thank you to the people who let me know :) And also, apologies for the late update. I've been traveling on vacation.**

 **Are you guys enjoying it so far? Let me know by reviewing!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own VA.**

 **DPOV:**

"Say bye-bye to Mama," I said to Lydia, who was holding on to my hand while my other hand was holding one-year old Aleksandr to my chest.

"Bye Mommy," Lydia called, waving her hand.

"Mama," Xander cried, flailing his arms. Rose pouted and gave both of our children one last kiss.

"I'll miss you both," she murmured softly. "Be good for Daddy." She straightened up on her tiptoes and pressed her soft lips to mine. "Have them in bed by nine please," she whispered against my lips.

I smiled and kissed her back. "Don't worry, Roza. We'll be fine. Have fun with the girls," I said.

She gave a small smile and turned around to join Lissa and Mia on their spa day. She turned around for one short second before closing the door behind her.

"This can't be too hard, right?" I asked no one in particular. Aleksandr stared blankly at me before bursting into tears.

"Mama Mama Mama," he wailed, trying to wiggle out of my arms.

"Shut up," Lydia grouched. I set Xander down into his bouncer and eased a pacifier into his awaiting mouth.

"Lydia, don't say mean things to your brother please," I started, bending down to her height. "Can you apologize to him?"

"No, he's stupid, he won't even understand," she retorted, rolling her eyes. I gaped at her before quickly recovering.

"Lydica Angelica Belikova. Apologize to your brother before I put you in time-out," I said sternly, giving her my no-nonsense look.

She crossed her arms and stared defiantly back at me, surprisingly brave for a young child. I waited a minute, but upon realizing that my daughter was not going to give up, I whisked her into one arm and marched her upstairs as she screamed and beat at my arm.

I sat her down in her bed and met her unwavering glare. "Stay here until you're ready to apologize," I said before closing the door behind me. I sighed heavily and walked downstairs. It was going to be a long, long day.

* * *

"Dimitri?" I whispered loudly, stepping into the house. The house was seemingly quiet, which led to my relaxing. The kids must've gone to sleep, and rightly so considering that it was past ten.

I crept through the living room, shedding my shoes and coat in the process. I snuck upstairs and quietly opened the door to Lydia's room and found Dimitri sprawled on the floor with Aleksandr snuggled by his side. Lydia was in her princess costume and clutched a fairy wand in her hands while she slept soundly in her pink bed. I sat down next to my baby boy and ran a hand through his sweaty but soft light brown hair. His rosy cheeks indicated that Dimitri had worn him out by letting him run around the house. I picked him up gently and removed the pacifier that he had been gently sucking on. His eyes fluttered open and he fussed a little.

"Silly baby, you're too old for this," I murmured and kissed his cheek. He drifted back to sleep and I carried him to his own room and set him down into his crib. I covered his fuzzy blue onesie clad body with his favorite green blanket and flicked on the nightlight.

Closing Xander's door behind me, I walked back into my daughter's room and tucked her in under the covers. I took her wand and tiara away and kissed her forehead while smoothing back her hair. She thankfully didn't stir and I gazed at her chest rising and falling for a while.

I knelt beside my husband's sleeping face and smiled. Just like I had done with Aleksandr, I ran my fingers through his gorgeous, shoulder length wavy hair. He groaned and rolled over to reach for Aleksandr. His eyes shot open as he realized that our baby wasn't there but slowly relaxed as he spotted me.

"How were the kids?" I whispered as I lay down next to him.

"Exhausting," he muttered and pulled me close to him. "I missed you," he mumbled with his eyes closed.

"I missed you too." I pecked his lips and pulled him up so we could retreat to our own bedroom. Once we were both ready for bed, we climbed underneath the covers. He drew me into the warmth of his own body like usual and let out a contented sigh into my hair.

"Was your spa day good?" he asked, his voice slightly muffled.

"Mmm very good, although I missed the hands of a certain hot Russian while I was getting massaged," I said, giggling softly.

He growled and placed fiery kisses on my neck and shoulder. "You'd better be talking about me," he whispered and leaned over to attack my lips with his own.

"Who else?" I murmured, running my hands up and down beneath his shirt. He responded by removing all of our clothing swiftly, all while kissing me feverishly.

"I love you so much," he panted out, leaning his forehead against mine.

"I love you too," I said, also breathless.

"Show me," he whispered, attaching his lips to my neck once again.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Surprise! Two updates in one day. This chapter is dedicated to stardreamer2608 for being an awesome and constant reviewer! Your motivational reviews are what drive me to keep writing :)**

 **Oh and to the rest of my readers: After the page break in the last chapter, I totally forgot to put "RPOV". I'm sure you all figured it out but thought I would clarify! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own VA.**

 **RPOV:**

"What should I wear?" I asked, popping a piece of my chocolate chip cookie into my mouth.

"I was waiting to give you this on Christmas but screw it… Let me go run upstairs and get it," Lissa squealed excitedly. I arched my eyebrow in suspicion as she scurried up the stairs. I was in Lissa's kitchen, finishing planning out a date for Dimitri and me. We hadn't gone out in God knows how long, due to the presence of our two children. But tonight, we were going to drop the kids off at Lissa's and go to a fancy restaurant for dinner and take a stroll before spending the night at a nearby hotel.

"Ta da!" Lissa said, grinning. I gasped as she revealed a gorgeous black dress with intricate white designs around the top, as well as a cute pair of matching heels.

"Oh, Liss, I love it!" I said, hugging her tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I can't wait to wear it."

"Anything for you, Rose. And besides, I couldn't have let our two weeks of hard planning go to waste because you couldn't find an outfit," she replied, winking. It was true. Lissa and I had been planning this date for just about two weeks. It was an understatement to say that I was a little excited.

"I'd better head off to go feed the kids their lunch," I said, brushing off the crumbs from my lap. "Thanks for everything, I'll see you later when I drop off Lyd and Xander," I said, waving goodbye as I walked out of Lissa's front door.

* * *

"Mommy! Your phone's ringing!" Lydia shouted from downstairs, where she was watching TV with Aleksandr.

"I'm coming!" I called as I ran down the stairs, fastening my earring in place. "Hello?" I answered, slightly out of breath.

"Rooooooooozzzzaaa," Dimitri's slurred voice came through. "I love you so soooo muuuuch," he said, sighing happily. I could hear crazy music in the background and the shouts of people.

"Dimitri? What the – " I was cut off by his voice.

"Shh, no, just shhh. I. Love. You. Just shhhh. I loveee youuu," he drawled on, making kissy noises.

"Dimitri Belikov, where the hell are you?" I demanded, walking into the other room so that Lydia would not be able to hear our call.

"Sorry 'bout that Little Dhampir, your lover is drunk as hell," Adrian's laughter filled my ear. "We're at the bar on 32nd! Come join us!"

"Adrian! Did you drag him there after work?" I accused, disbelief coursing through me. It was so unlike Dimitri to get drunk. He never did unless he was extremely stressed and he hadn't had a single drink after our children had been born.

"We both did!" I winced as Viktoria's shrill, overexcited voice pierced through. "You would NOT believe how much more fun my brother is after a couple shots of tequila."

"I cannot believe you guys would do this! Oh my gosh, I am going to KILL you both. Come home RIGHT THIS VERY SECOND," I screeched. I couldn't help it. I was all dressed up in the new dress that Lissa had given me and the pair of heels, and also with a diamond necklace that Abe had given to me. My hair was down in soft curls, the way I knew would drive Dimitri crazy with lust and I had pearl earrings fastened on either side of my face. But now, it was useless. There was no way I was going to go out with my wasted, irresponsible husband.

"Jeez, calm down. We're just having some fun. Live dangerously," Vika said, joining in the whoops and hollering of the drunk crowd. I was about to open my mouth to yell at them again before I realized they had hung up. I slammed my phone against the wall in frustration before taking a deep breath. I peeked into the living room, relief sweeping over me as I saw Lydia and Aleksandr still watching the TV intently, giving no sign that they had heard my outburst.

I trudged upstairs, feeling stupid in all of the fancy attire I was wearing. I unclasped my necklace and dropped it on my vanity, catching sight of my reflection in the mirror. Tears threatened to spill from my makeup lined eyes. They slowly rolled down my cheeks, carrying my eyeshadow and eyeliner with them. I took a tissue and dried my face angrily, leaving streaks of makeup but not really caring. Removing my earrings and my heels, I sat down on the edge of the bed that Dimitri and I shared. I unzipped the back of the dress and changed back into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Tossing my hair up into a messy bun, I made my way downstairs to tend to my two children.

"Mama," Aleksandr said cheerfully as I entered the living room. I picked my sweet baby up and he rested his head heavily in the crook of my neck.

"I think he's sleepy," Lydia declared, munching on a bowl of pretzels. I murmured my agreement, stroking Xander's back.

"How about we go take a walk to the park? Xander can take a nap in his stroller and Lyd, you can take your beach toys and go make castles in the sand box," I suggested, wiping my eyes discreetly. She hopped up from the couch and ran to go get her toys while I bundled Aleksandr in his jacket and pushed his little feet into a pair of shoes.

Soon enough, Lydia skipped back with a bucket and a couple of plastic shovels. I helped her into her coat and we left the house, heading for the park. Not surprisingly, by the time we reached the playground, Aleksandr was fast asleep. I gestured for Lydia to go play in the sandbox and located a bench where I could still supervise Lyd.

When it started to get dark, I called Lydia back and we walked back home. I half expected Dimitri to be back home, considering it was past seven, but his car wasn't in the driveway. I unstrapped Xander from his stroller carefully and carried him inside, following a worn out Lydia.

"Whoa, it's late. You must be hungry," I told Lydia as I laid Aleksandr in his pack and play, along with a couple blankets.

"Can we have pizza?" she asked hopefully, looking up at me with her big brown eyes.

"Sure," I replied, grinning. The pizza was delivered an excruciating fifteen minutes later, and Lydia and I ate like starved wolves.

"Is Daddy coming home soon?" she mumbled as I tucked her into bed later that night.

"I don't know baby," I replied honestly, sighing. I sat in the chair next to her bed used for bedtime stories. "Do you want me to read to you tonight?"

She nodded and handed me her favorite princess book. After I finished the last page, her breathing evened out and her eyes started to close. I kissed her forehead and was about to turn off the lamp when I heard her worried voice.

"Are you mad at Daddy?" she whispered.

I turned around, startled. I met her concerned gaze before answering. "I'm just a little frustrated honey. I promise it'll be okay though," I said, forcing a smile.

She seemed satisfied with my answer and shut her tired little eyes. "I love you Mommy. Goodnight," she murmured. I tiptoed out of her room, shutting the door closed behind me. Aleksandr was already in his crib and all I was missing was my husband. I decided to call Adrian before heading to bed.

"Little Dhampir," he answered happily. "What can I do for you?"

"Cut the crap. Where's Dimitri?" I asked tersely.

"He's currently on my couch, passed out. Don't worry so much, he'll be sober when he wakes up," he said, as though he could alleviate my concerns.

"I had an entire date planned for us tonight and you and Vika ruined it. I hope you're happy with yourselves," I said coldly. I had the overwhelming urge to march over there and punch him in the face.

"Whoa there, don't get so worked up. It's just one night," he said, seemingly taken aback at my tone.

"I spent two weeks planning this! I got all dressed up and ready and I was disappointed when he didn't show up. His children are asking where their Daddy is and why he isn't home to tuck them in. I have a right to be upset," I shot at him, sniffling.

"I didn't know, Rose. I'm sorry. I'll drive him to your place now," he said, sounding a little hurt and guilty.

"Let him sleep. I don't want to deal with him tomorrow morning," I snapped before hanging up. I held my head in my hands, muffling my sobs. When I ran out of tears, I gave Lissa a call to explain the change of plans and then changed into a nightgown and crawled underneath the cold covers. I missed the warmth of my husband next to me, but I managed to fall asleep, imagining that he was by my side, holding my hand.

* * *

 **DPOV:**

I groaned as I was shaken awake. My muscles ached from being squished on a couch much too small for my height.

"Dimitri, we have to go! Hurry, Rose is going to kick my ass if we don't leave now," Adrian said, his voice sounding panicked. My head was pounding and my eyes hurt from the ceiling lights.

"What happened?" I croaked out.

"Vika and I dragged you to a club last night 'cause you were stressing about getting all of the paperwork done for Hans but you got so drunk that you missed your date with Rose and she's all upset," he said in a hurry. My hungover brain took a minute to process his words before my mind shot into action at the mention of Rose.

"Rose planned that date for so long," I cried and jumped up from the couch. "How mad is she?" I asked, hoping that she wasn't too miffed.

"She was crying," he said, cringing at my horrified reaction. I rummaged through his cabinets and popped some Advil in my mouth, swallowing the pills dry. The pounding in my head slowly subsided and I splashed cold water on my face to wake myself up.

Adrian gunned the engine on his sports car and we sped to my house. I rushed out before he could even stop the car in the driveway and I burst through the front door, looking for Rose.

She was in the kitchen with our children, cutting up some fruit. Aleksandr was waving his fists around in his oatmeal while Lydia was chattering away whilst eating away at a piece of toast.

Lydia's eyes lit up as she spotted me. "Daddy!" she cried, jumping down from her chair and rushing over to give me a tight hug. I returned her embrace and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning milaya," I said, rubbing her back gently. I walked over to Aleksandr's high chair and kissed his messy cheek as well, much to his delight. Rose watched me warily as I made my way around the counter. She turned her head away as I approached her cautiously.

I placed my hand on her shoulder and she immediately moved away, pretending to be doing something with the coffee machine. I froze for a second; it had been a while since she had resisted my touch.

"Roza, I-" she cut me off, raising a hand.

"I don't want to hear it now. We'll talk later," she said curtly, taking Aleksandr to the bathroom to clean him up.

I rubbed my face wearily, leaning against the counter.

"Daddy, will you come to my tea party?" Lydia asked hopefully, clutching her teddy bear in her hands.

"Of course," I said, putting down my book and following her into her room. I resisted the urge to laugh at Aleksandr, who was sitting compliantly in a chair with a purple feather boa around his neck and a shimmery tiara on his head.

I glanced at Rose, who was also sitting in a chair and holding a miniature plate with a slice of plastic cake on it. She pretended not to notice as I sat down in the chair next to her and picked up a cup for the amusement of my daughter.

Half an hour later, Lydia was reading a fairy book to Xander and I watched with a smile on my face as they both giggled at a picture. Rose let out a small laugh and I looked at her beautiful face as she gazed at our two children with adoration. I tentatively reached out and slid my hand over hers. She looked up at me and gave me a tiny smile, scooching her chair slightly closer to mine so that we were side by side.

"You know I love you," I murmured, pressing a kiss to her temple. She hesitated, unsure of what to do, before nodding. She gave my hand a small squeeze and leaned in to me ever so slightly.

Leaving our children to play with their toys, we stepped out of the room a little while later. Standing in the hallway, she looked down at our joined hands and then back up at my face.

"I'm sorry that I forgot about our date. I know that you worked hard to plan that for us," I started, rubbing my thumb against the back of her hand comfortingly.

"It's okay. I was just disappointed last night and I overreacted," she replied softly, averting her gaze down at the ground.

"I love you and I promise I'll make it up to you," I said, tilting her chin back up.

"I love you too," she said quietly and stepped forward to wrap her arms around my torso. I returned the embrace and placed gentle kisses on the top of her head, savoring the moment while I could.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Surprise! Thought I'd pay you lovelies a visit.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own VA.**

 **RPOV:**

"Mommy, _please_?" Lydia begged, tugging on my arm.

"Lydia, I already told you, we'll see. Maybe Santa will bring you one," I told her, placing a bowl of berries in front of a babbling Aleksandr. She laid her head dramatically on the table, sighing.

"Good morning," Dimitri said while coming down the stairs, looking quite fine in only a pair of sweatpants. He kissed Aleksandr's rosy cheeks, causing him to squeal with delight. Chuckling, Dimitri bent down to kiss Lydia's forehead. "What's the matter Lyd?" he asked, eyeing her slumped form.

"Mommy won't get me a puppy!" she pouted, crossing her arms across her chest defiantly. He gave me an amused look before ruffling our daughter's hair affectionately.

"Maybe when you're older sweetheart," Dimitri told her, a hint of laughter in his voice. I smiled at him as he made his way around the counter and wound his arms around my waist. "Good morning my love," he whispered in my ear.

"Mmm," I murmured, giving him a kiss on the cheek before handing him his daily yogurt, granola, and fruit. "I don't know how you eat that healthy stuff," I said, wrinkling my nose.

He laughed, a spoonful of yogurt wedged in his mouth. He swallowed and leaned in to give me a long, lust-filled kiss. "How's it tasting now?" he asked, chuckling.

"Pretty damn good," I said, out of breath.

He bent down to give me another kiss until we heard a quiet voice say, "Gross." We turned around to see Xander, with his sticky hands and blackberry smeared face, looking up at us with wide eyes. "Gross," he repeated.

I couldn't contain my laughter. I giggled into Dimitri's bare chest, gasping for breath.

"I'll show you what's gross," Dimitri said, whisking our fruity toddler into his arms and planting a kiss on his tummy. I joined in, blowing raspberries on his ticklish body and laughing at his adorable giggles. Suddenly, our fun was interrupted by loud, angry footsteps stomping up the stairs.

"You want to handle this one or should I?" I asked him, cringing at the sound of Lydia's door slamming shut.

"I can do it," Dimitri said, handing Aleksandr into my arms. Dimitri sighed and went to find a shirt to put on. As usual, being unaware of his surroundings, he looked up at me and giggled despite the mood.

 **DPOV:**

I held my ear carefully to the door, hearing nothing. I knocked, calling to her, "Lydia, it's Daddy. Can I come in?" When I heard no reply, I let myself in. "Lydia?" I scoured the room. She wasn't there. Nothing seemed out of place except for - _Oh no,_ I thought. I ran downstairs and just as I had suspected; the back door was wide open.

"Rose, get your coat," I shouted, my mind spinning.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"She ran away, Lydia ran away. She took her favorite backpack, she's _gone_ ," I practically shouted, running my hands through my hair.

Rose's mouth dropped open in shock before she jumped into action. She grabbed the phone and dialed Lissa, who was over in a split second. She offered to watch Aleksandr while we searched the neighborhood, and Rose and I accepted gratefully.

We drove around in silence, until I looked over at my wife and noticed tears streaming down her face.

"Hey, we'll find her," I reassured her, clasping her hand tightly. She just nodded, swiping her tears away angrily.

After about ten minutes of driving around, Rose cried, "There!" Walking down the sidewalk was our crying daughter, trudging along with her Disney themed backpack. I pulled over and we scrambled out, turning Lydia around by her shoulders.

"Sweetheart, you can't run away like that," I told her, smoothing her hair back. "Mommy and I were so worried."

"Honey, why'd you run away?" Rose asked quietly, pulling Lydia into her chest.

Sniffling, Lydia answered shakily. "You and Daddy love Aleksandr more than me." Rose and I shared a worried look.

"We never really talked to her about what was going to happen after Xander was born," Rose whispered to me as she tried to soothe our baby girl.

"We'll talk about it when we get home," I whispered back before hauling Lydia into my arms and carrying her into the car.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yes, yes. I'm back; just a burst of inspiration, ya know? Who knows how much longer I can ride out this sudden explosion of motivation. To spur it on, you should all review ;) Feel free to pester me if I start to get lazy and inactive, I totally need it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own VA.**

 **DPOV:**

"Roza?" I called out softly, dropping my keys with a soft _clink_ at the front door. I checked my watch and sighed. _11:30PM_. I had missed the kids' bedtime again.

"Hey comrade," Rose whispered as she walked towards me. She looked tired; her shirt had unknown stains, her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, and her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"How was your day?" I asked, tipping her chin up for a chaste peck on the lips.

"The usual," she sighed, leaning into me. "What about you? Looks like you were busy, it's late."

"Yeah, Cordeau is on leave so I got pulled up to do all the paperwork. Lucky me," I said, giving her a small smile. She led me inside further and hung up my coat while I took off my shoes. "Hey, would you mind heating something up real quick while I hop in the shower?" I asked, rubbing my face tiredly.

"I was just going to head to bed though…" she groaned, pouting a little.

"Rose, please. I've been working my ass off these past few days and I am exhausted to the bone." I shot her a look and sighed. "Is a little something to eat too much to ask of you?"

Her jaw dropped and I winced, knowing I had stepped too far. "While you've been at work, I've been putting our two young children to bed and reading them both bedtime stories for _hours_ because they don't want to fall asleep before their daddy gets home. I've been feeding a messy toddler and a princess with an attitude _simultaneously_ because their daddy isn't around to feed one of them. I've even gone to a daddy-daughter donut day at school because their daddy is busy. And I have not ONCE complained, Dimitri Belikov, so don't you dare try to tell me that you are more tired than me. Good fucking night."

"Rose, wait," I said, reaching out to pull her towards me but she escaped my grasp and ran upstairs, slamming the door to our bedroom and locking it with a _click_.

I raked my fingers through my hair and sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. Knowing Rose, I figured she wouldn't let me into the bedroom for another half hour so I trudged into the kitchen and fixed myself a midnight snack. I half-heartedly ate some crackers and cheese, contemplating how I was going to make it up to Rose. I finally cleared my plate and dragged my feet up the stairs, reveling in what could be my last moments as a free man.

I rapped softly on the door with my knuckles, murmuring, "Roza? Open the door please." I heard the covers shifting and a pair of light feet shuffling across the carpet before the door unlocked. Before I could say anything, Rose moved further into the room and swiftly walked into the master bathroom. I cautiously followed her, eyeing for any signs of hostility.

"You should get ready for bed too," she said quietly, breaking the silence as she began her nighttime rituals. I nodded and grabbed a pair of clean boxers as well as pajama pants. To start our reconciliation, I opted to go shirtless and only wear flannel pajama pants; hopefully to lessen the blow of the fight by _distracting_ Rose.

I padded up behind my wife and rested my chin on her shoulder, lightly placing my hands on her waist. I gave her cheek a few kisses and held her closer to my body, waiting for her reaction.

She glanced at me through the mirror and rolled her eyes. "I'm still mad," she commented, moving away to reach the lotion.

I groaned and prepared for the argument that was just bound to happen. "Rose, we went over this last week before I stepped in for Cordeau. I told you that I was going to have to work late and you said you were okay with it."

"That is not my problem with you and you know it. I'm bothered because you've been distant and to be honest, a little rude," she responded, going about her facial care routines.

"I don't think that's unreasonable, Rose. I've got a lot going on at work and my thoughts are usually preoccupied with how I'm going to make a living for our family, now that we only have one source of income."

"Are you blaming me for not working?" she asked, turning around angrily.

"Don't put words into my mouth. You know that's not what I meant," I said, raising my voice as well.

"Dimitri Belikov, so help me God, I will get Olena and your sisters to beat the living shit out of you. I have been busy taking care of our _toddler_ and not to mention our daughter, who is in her developmental stages and needs attention too. I thought being a guardian would be my life, but after we had Lydia and Aleksandr, I knew that being a mother would always be my one and only priority and if that isn't the most kickass full-time job, then I don't know what is. I thought you would share this view 'cause you are the only person who I've loved enough to branch off of being a guardian for. I guess I was silly to think that," Rose said, silent tears rolling down her face as she stared at me, looking disappointed and quite frankly, a little broken.

I was about to respond when a little voice piped up behind me. "Mommy? Why are you crying? Why are you yelling?" Lydia asked, clutching her teddy to her chest and looking up at us with wide eyes. Her tears threatened to spill over as her lower lip trembled.

"Oh, honey, it's okay. Mommy is okay," Rose said, brushing the wetness from her cheeks and gathering our daughter into her arms. She stroked Lydia's soft hair and rocked her back and forth. "Everything is okay, right Daddy?" she asked me, giving me a pointed stare.

"Yes, of course. Mommy and I were just so excited to come see your ballet recital tomorrow that she started crying happy tears," I said, wincing as I realized how crazy that sounded.

Surprisingly, it did the trick and the big, crocodile tears stopped. "Time to go back to bed my love," Rose said, carrying Lydia back into her room.

I waited for Rose to come back into our bedroom before closing the door gently behind her.

"Rose, I-"

"Not in front of my children. You do not yell in front of the kids. I do not want them raised in a broken household like I was, I can't have that for my babies," Rose said, sobs starting to wrack her body.

I pulled my wife into a tight embrace and kissed the top of her head, murmuring sweet nothings. "It's okay, they know we love them. You are not your mother, Rose. You aren't your mom. I won't let that happen."

I led her into bed and we sat back on the headboard, my arms still around her. She snuggled into my chest and slowed her sniffles.

"I didn't mean it, you know. Any of it. You're doing the best you can and I love you," Rose whispered as she played with the ring on my left hand.

"I know," I whispered back, placing a loving kiss on her temple. "I love you too. And I shouldn't be so demanding. I know you work hard to be there for our kids and I can't even imagine how you do it."

"It's not too bad," she replied, a hint of a smile in her voice. "We made some really awesome babies."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I am ready to fall asleep. We have to be up earlier tomorrow to get ready for Lyd's ballet recital too, remember," I said, sliding under the covers.

I got a groan in reply and chuckled. "I love you Roza," I murmured, wiggling up to her back.

"I love you more, comrade."


End file.
